Kirisaki Daiichi Captain Days : Babysit The Purple Kids
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: mengasuh satu bocah bersurai ungu saja sudah sangat menguji kesabaran Hanamiya, dan kini dia harus mengasuh dua bocah bersurai ungu yang mengganggu ketenangan hari liburnya.
1. Chapter 1

**_KiriDai Captain Day : Babysit the purple kids_**

 **Summary : mengasuh satu bocah bersurai ungu saja sudah sangat menguji kesabaran Hanamiya, dan kini dia harus mengasuh dua bocah bersurai ungu yang mengganggu ketenangan hari liburnya.**

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except the plot and Miwako Yamazaki :)

* * *

 **Akihabara, Chiyoda**

Beeeeep. Ponsel Hara bergetar sekali lagi. Dia cepat-cepat merogoh ponselnya dari saku jaketnya dan membuka pesan masuk dari Yamazaki,

"Oi semprul! Maaf yaa aku tidak jadi datang. Miwa-nee menyuruhku menemaninya ke pasar. Kau tau lah apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menolaknya!" itulah isi pesan singkat dari Yamazaki. Tch! Hara hanya menggeram pelan. Dia menutup aplikasi _messenger_ , kemudian berusaha menghubungi Seto sekali lagi. Sepanjang perjalanannya ke Chiyoda, dia sudah enam kali menelepon Seto. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Si tukang tidur itu sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponnya.

"Cih! Pasti dia ketiduran! Padahal sudah kuingatkan untuk memasang alarm!" Hara mengomel sendiri di halte bus Akihabara. Rencananya gagal total, padahal dia sudah merencanakannya sejak dua minggu lalu. Awalnya, Hara dan teman-temannya, minus Hanamiya dan Furuhashi, sudah berencana akan mengunjungi _Akihabara Expo_ , sebuah _exhibition_ tentang _anime, manga, music, game_ yang biasa diadakan di Akihabara setahun sekali.

Hara dan kawan-kawan sebenarnya bukan _otaku, fanboy_ atau semacamnya. Mereka sering datang ke Akihabara sebenarnya hanya untuk mengunjungi maid café yang menjamur di kawasan itu, mengamati para maid yang cantik-cantik dan berkaki indah, setidaknya begitulah niat Hara dan Seto. Kalau Matsumoto dan Yamazaki sih alasannya sekalian hunting hal-hal berbau game karena keduanya doyan banget nge-game meski gak nolak juga pas diajak ke maid café.

Dan karena hari itu sedang ada _exhibition_ , tentunya akan banyak _otaku girls_ berseliweran di jalanan Akihabara mengenakan cosplay yang imut, lucu, menggemaskan dan juga….. seksi. Sebuah kesempatan yang pastinya gak akan dilewati oleh Hara dan Seto. Tapi diluar dugaan, ketiga temannya malah membatalkan rencana mereka.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Matsumoto mengabarkan kalau pamannya mengalami kecelakaan dan dia harus segera ke rumah sakit menjenguknya. Dan baru saja, Yamazaki mengabarkan kalau dia harus menemani kakak perempuannya yang terkenal sadis ke pasar. Hara pernah ke rumah Yamazaki sekali. " _Ini sih Hanamiya versi cewek!"_ begitulah kesan si cowo bubblegum saat bertemu dengan Miwako Yamazaki.

Dia mencoba menghubungi Seto sekali lagi. Tetap tak diangkat. Dia agak menyesal karena gak menyimpan nomer rumah Seto untuk keadaan semacam ini. Hara pun mencoba menghubungi Hanamiya dan Furuhashi meski ia tahu keduanya gak akan mempedulikannya karena alasan _"quality time"_. Hanamiya berkutat dengan bukunya dan Furuhashi mengurusi kebunnya.

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku menjalani hidupku dengan damai sehari saja tanpa melihat wajahmu?" setidaknya itulah alasan yang diberikan Furuhashi bila Hara mengajaknya _hang-out_ di hari Minggu.

"Awas saja kalian! Akan kubalas nanti!" Hara pun melangkahkan kakinya di jalanan Akihabara yang sudah lumayan padat. Orang-orang sudah mulai berkerumun di stand-stand favorit mereka. Stand _merchandise_ merupakan yang paling padat selain stand makanan. Para _cosplayer_ sudah bertebaran dimana-mana. Beberapa pengunjung ada yang minta foto bareng dengan mereka. Para maid pun tak ketinggalan, mereka juga mengenakan cosplay se-keren mungkin untuk menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Tak lupa dibarengi dengan kata-kata manis dan sikap sok imut yang mampu menggugah selera.

Hara tidak terlalu suka keramaian khususnya karena ia gak terlalu suka berdesak-desakkan dengan orang lain. Bukannya sombong tapi itu demi kebaikan mereka sendiri, dalihnya. Jadi Hara memutuskan untuk mengamati _exhibition_ dari _game centre_ langganannya yang berada di sisi jalan yang cukup strategis.

"mmm~ kaki-kaki indah itu…mmm…wajah-wajah menggemaskan itu…." gumam Hara pelan sambil tetap mengunyah permen karetnya. Pandangannya terus tertuju kepada para maid atau cosplayer girls yang memakai _hot pants_ atau rok mini yang mempertontonkan kaki-kaki indah mereka.

Ada alasannya kenapa Hara selalu menutupi matanya dengan poni, salah satunya agar dia bisa mengamati para wanita berkaki indah itu sepuasnya tanpa khawatir akan dicap sebagai cowo mesum. "Hahahaha" Hara tertawa dalam hati.

Karena terlalu asik mengamati gadis-gadis berkaki indah, Hara jadi tidak menyadari ketika seorang cowo bertubuh tinggi besar berdiri dibelakangnya kemudian memeluk bahunya dengan erat.

"Hmm~ wangiiiiii~ seperti permen kapas" cowo itu menaruh dagunya diatas kepala Hara sambil menghirup aroma shampoo sweet candy yang digunakan Hara tadi pagi. Hara gak sengaja menelan permen karetnya saking kagetnya.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hara yang sedikit panik karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seorang Titan dari belakang. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan cowo Titan tadi tapi sia-sia karena tubuhnya yang kecil bukan tandingan sang cowo Titan. Hara makin panik saat dia merasakan cowo itu mencoba memakan rambutnya dan terus saja mengoceh tentang permen kapas.

"Rambutku bukan permen kapas!" akhirnya Hara berhasil melepaskan diri dari sang cowo Titan setelah menyikutnya cukup keras tapi sikutan Hara hanya seperti gigitan nyamuk bagi sang Titan. Keduanya pun kini berhadapan. Bola mata Hara membesar dibalik poninya, cowo Titan itu ternyata memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti miliknya. Hanya saja, rambut si Titan berwarna lebih terang, tepatnya ungu terang. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil memandang Hara dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Tapi wanginya seperti permen kapas. Hmm~~ aku jadi lapar" sahut si cowo Titan dengan malas. Dia merogoh kedua saku celananya untuk mengambil cemilan, kemudian menggerutu pelan saat dia gak menemukannya satupun. Hara mengamati cowo Titan yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia mengenalinya sebagai salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, Atsushi Murasakibara. Tentu saja tubuh raksasa dan rambut ungu terang merupakan kombinasi yang nyentrik yang membuatnya paling mudah dikenali sebagai salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai.

"Bukankah dia dari SMU Yosen? Kenapa ada disini?" pikir Hara. Entah apa yang dilakukan bocah dari Akita itu di Tokyo. Hara bisa memastikan dia bukan tipe otaku atau fanboy, jadi agak sulit memperkirakan apa yang dilakukan Murasakibara di Tokyo. _Like hell I will care!_ Hara tidak punya waktu mengurusi bocah Titan yang hampir memakan rambutnya itu. Dia sengaja memakai shampoo beraroma sweet candy agar para gadis menyukainya, sampai saat ini hal itu cukup berhasil. Hara hanya gak menyangka seseorang hendak memakan rambutnya karena aroma shampoo itu! Hara sudah akan pergi saat Murasakibara tiba-tiba memegang lengannya,

"Apa kau punya makanan?" tanyanya dengan polos. Hara kembali memandang si bocah Titan. Murasakibara masih menatap Hara, kali ini dengan tatapan imut seperti tatapan Nigou yang minta diberi makan. Hara paling benci ditatap seperti itu. Biasanya dia bisa mengelak karena orang-orang tidak bisa melihat matanya tapi Murasakibara tak peduli. Pandangannya terus tertuju kearah Hara meski dia gak bisa melihat matanya. Cih! Kenapa aku malah merasa gak enak gini?! batin Hara. Atsushi Murasakibara berhasil mengintimidasi Kazuya Hara.

"Fine. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskan peganganmu dulu?" kata Hara. Murasakibara mengangguk sedikit kemudian melepaskan pegangannya. Hara lantas mengeluarkan dua bungkus permen karet dari sakunya dan memberikan satu bungkus pada si bocah Titan sementara ia membuka yang lainnya kemudian memakannya. Murasakibara mengernyitkan dahinya saat Hara menyodorkan permen karet padanya

"Itu bukan makanan!" ujar Murasaki seraya menepis tangan Hara hingga permen karetnya jatuh.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Hara buru-buru mengambil permen karet berharganya dari jalanan. Dia membersihkan sedikit kotoran yang menempel dibungkus permen karet itu kemudian memasukkannya kembali kedalam sakunya.

"Kau beli saja makanan sendiri!" Hara membentak Murasakibara. Dia kesal dengan perlakuan Murasakibara yang tidak menghargai niat baiknya. Dia lebih kesal lagi karena bocah Titan itu seenaknya membuang permen karetnya ke jalanan. Tak tahukah dia kalau bagi Hara, permen karet itu lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini?

"Aku tidak punya uang" Murasakibara terdengar sedih, membuat secercah rasa iba muncul dihati Hara. Tapi dia cepat-cepat menandaskan perasaan gak penting itu. Untuk apa aku mengasihani bocah raksasa ini? Tapi rasa penasaran tetap menghinggapi Hara, apa yang dilakukan bocah Akita disini?

"Lantas gimana caranya kau bisa berada di Akihabara?" dia memandang Murasakibara dengan curiga, setengah menduga kalau Murasakibara berbohong padanya.

"Aku bersama Muro-chin. Dompet dan ponselku, kutitipkan padanya" jawab Murasakibara dengan polos. Hara mengamatinya sejenak, dia tidak melihat raut kebohongan diwajah Murasakibara. Cowo bubblegum itu menghela napas. Dasar bocah! Padahal dia bisa saja pergi ke pusat informasi dan mengatakan kalau dia tersesat dan terpisah dari temannya. Hanya semudah itu kan?! pikir Hara.

Terserahlah! Aku hanya ingin agar bocah ini cepat pergi dari hadapanku! Mengganggu kesenangan saja! Hara mengomel dalam hati. Dia pun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan hendak memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Murasakibara untuk membeli makanan.

Kemudian sebuah ide gila terlintas dipikirannya. Hara menyeringai licik dan tidak jadi memberikan uangnya pada Murasakibara. Si bocah Titan tampak sedikit kecewa karena tidak jadi diberi uang. Hara menyimpan uangnya kembali didompetnya kemudian tersenyum pada Murasakibara.

"Hei, apakah kau suka coklat?" Murasakibara mengangkat alisnya sebelah saat mendengar pertanyaan Hara.

"Tentu saja~" sahutnya dengan malas. Kesabaran perutnya sudah mulai habis karena Hara tak jua memberinya makanan. Dia sudah memikirkan akan benar-benar memakan rambut cowo bubblegum itu bila Hara tak lekas memberinya makanan.

"Ikut aku! Kau bisa makan coklat sepuasnya!" Hara tersenyum senang lantas menarik lengan besar Murasakibara, mengajaknya beranjak dari sisi jalan itu. Murasakibara tampak sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Hara, tapi dia membiarkan cowo itu membawanya pergi kemanapun asalkan dia bisa secepat mungkin memuaskan rasa lapar yang sudah menghinggapinya dari tadi.

* * *

 **Kediaman keluarga Furuhashi, Shinjuku**

"Hei! Apa tidak apa-apa kita membohongi Hara seperti ini?" tanya Yamazaki dengan sedikit cemas. Tangannya masih berupaya meremas-remas adonan kuenya agar lebih halus tapi hasilnya malah adonan itu malah semakin mengeras. Dia menonjok-nonjok adonannya dengan tidak sabaran sambil membayangkan wajah Hara yang sedang ia tonjok.

"Jangan bilang kau kasihan pada anak itu" ujar Furuhashi yang menatap prihatin kearah adonan kue milik Yamazaki. Dia sudah mengatakan pada temannya itu kalau tangannya yang kasar, gak cocok dalam hal mengolah adonan kue. Tapi dasar Yamazaki! Dia tetap memaksa minta diajari cara membuat kue oleh Furuhashi yang terkenal pandai membuat kue.

"Lagipula kau kan yang berbohong. Aku sih engga" sahut Seto cuek. Dia malah memotong-motong adonan kuenya kemudian memilinnya hingga berbentuk seperti kue kepang. Seto menaruh ponselnya disaku mantelnya yang ia sampirkan begitu saja dikursi meja makan. Dia tahu Hara akan menghubunginya makanya ia mengubah ponselnya ke mode silent.

"Teme! Kau kan yang menyuruhku berbohong!" emosi Yamazaki langsung terbit saat Seto mengatakan hal itu. Dia dan Seto sudah merencanakan ingin mengusili Hara hari itu dengan serempak membatalkan janji karena urusan mendadak. Tak disangka ternyata Matsumoto benar-benar mempunyai urusan mendadak.

Seto bisa dengan mudah mengabaikan Hara dengan pura-pura ketiduran. Hanya Yamazaki yang berbohong, yang mengatakan akan pergi bersama kakaknya padahal dia sedang belajar membuat kue di rumah Furuhashi. Tapi itu semua ide Seto yang ingin membalas keisengan Hara padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Gimana kalau Hara membalas kita? Apa kau tidak memikirkannya?" Yamazaki terdengar sedikit gusar membayangkan apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Hara kalau dia sampai tahu mereka sengaja mengerjainya. Sesungguhnya Yamazaki masih lebih memilih membuat Hanamiya kesal daripada harus membuat Kazuya Hara kesal.

"Kau tenang saja dan jangan bersikap aneh. Anak itu tidak akan tahu" kata Seto kalem. Cowo itu sudah mengatur adonan kue kepangnya, yang berbentuk tidak beraturan karena ukurannya tidak sama dan bentuk kepangannya sangat aneh, kedalam pan stainless dan bersiap memasukkannya kedalam oven.

"Mattaku~ kalian sungguh tidak berbakat membuat kue" Furuhashi menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat hasil adonan kue milik kedua muridnya yang amburadul. Siapa yang akan memakan kue yang bentuknya mengerikan seperti itu?!

* * *

 **Kediaman Hanamiya, Chiyoda**

Hanamiya berniat menghabiskan tiga seri novel tentang legenda _Arthurian_ hari Minggu itu. Ayahnya baru kembali dari Inggris dan membelikannya novel tersebut sebagai oleh-oleh. Meskipun dia bukan penggemar bacaan fiksi tapi dia suka membaca beberapa karya fiksi yang mengandung sejarah, contohnya legenda _Arthurian_.

Tentunya dia tak ingin _'quality time'_ nya dengan sejarah bangsa Inggris itu terusik oleh hal-hal gak penting seperti bocah semprul bernama Hara. Hanamiya sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu. Ibunya akan menghubungi ayahnya bila dia tidak bisa menghubungi Hanamiya. Mempunyai orangtua yang sudah bercerai, bukan hal yang sulit bagi kapten KiriDai itu terlebih karena dia anak tunggal. Sehari-hari dia tinggal bersama ibunya di Shinjuku dan setiap akhir pekan dia tinggal rumah ayahnya di Chiyoda.

"Makoto, aku harus pergi sebentar" kata ayahnya saat pria itu melintasi ruang tamu yang memadukan gaya minimalis dan gaya jepang klasik dengan ornament kayu hitam terbaik dipadu warna krem mewah pada sofa dan dindingnya. Dia hendak menuju kamarnya setelah membereskan beberapa hal di ruang kerjanya yang berada dekat dengan ruang tamu.

"Oke" sahut Hanamiya yang memilih membaca di sisi ruang tamu yang bergaya jepang klasik karena lebih dekat dengan satu-satunya jendela besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia duduk diatas tatami yang lembut dan terlihat nyaman. Matanya fokus kearah buku yang tengah ia baca. Sekotak _wafer_ coklat dan _pocky_ yang juga rasa coklat menemani _'quality time'_ Hanamiya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusaknya.

Ting Tong. Terdengar suara bel pintu rumahnya. Hanamiya mengabaikannya. Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Hanamiya mulai merasa terganggu karena seseorang memencet bel rumahnya dengan tidak sabaran. Berisik sekali! dia menggerutu tapi tetap beranjak dari tempat duduknya lantas menuju kearah pintu. Hanamiya sangat kaget melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Author's note :** Headcanon saya : SMU Kirisaki Daiichi berada di Shinjuku dan orangtua Hanamiya bercerai :) Aroma shampoonya Hara sebenarnya aroma permen karet gitu, kaya shampoonya anak-anak deh :D Anggep aja rambutnya Hara tuh selembut sutra seperti bintang iklan shampoo ditivi makanya bikin Murasakibara pengen makan rambutnya XD hehehe

Pengen bikin one-shot tapi panjang banget jadinya, akhirnya saya bikin chapter aja :) idenya dadakan, bikinnya pun dadakan :D feel free to critic and review yaa Minna-san. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_KiriDai Captain Day : Babysit the purple kids_**

 ** _Summary :_** mengasuh satu bocah bersurai ungu saja sudah sangat menguji kesabaran Hanamiya, dan kini dia harus mengasuh dua bocah bersurai ungu yang mengganggu ketenangan hari liburnya.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : I own nothing except the plot :)

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hanamiya yang tampak kesal saat melihat sosok orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya dihari libur, muncul di depan rumahnya sambil nyengir tanpa arti. Kekesalannya makin bertambah saat melihat seseorang dibelakang Hara. Seorang cowo bertubuh raksasa yang sedang menatapnya malas. Hanamiya langsung mengenalinya sebagai Atsushi Murasakibara.

"Haloooooo~" Murasakibara mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyapa Hanamiya masih dengan tatapan bosan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Hanamiya menunjuk kearah Murasakibara seraya menatap Hara, meminta penjelasan dari cowo bubblegum itu. Hara meniup permen karetnya hingga menggelembung menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya.

Pop! gelembung permen karetnya tak bertahan lama. gelembung itu pecah dan menutupi wajah Hara. Cowo itu kemudian membersihkan wajahnya dengan mengulum permen karetnya dengan jarinya. Hanamiya menatapnya jijik.

"Jangan menempelkan hal menjijikkan itu di rumahku!" sang Bad Boy mengancam Hara sementara yang bersangkutan cuma nyengir polos kemudian membuang permen karetnya ketempat sampah kecil yang berada tak jauh dari pintu.

"Huwaaaa~ aku sudah lapaaaaaaar~" Murasakibara memeluk pundak Hara dari belakang seperti minta digendong membuat Hara kewalahan karena hampir tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuh raksasa Murasakibara. Hanamiya menatap keduanya dengan horror. Dia seperti melihat dua kakak-beradik yang mirip tapi tak sama. Oke, kemiripan mereka hanya diwarna rambut. Setidaknya itu hal pertama yang terlintas dipikiran Hanamiya.

Murasakibara terlahir memiliki rambut berwarna ungu terang. Sementara Hara hanya mewarnai rambut aslinya yang berwarna silver. Entah dimana dan bagaimana anak itu mewarnai rambutnya, yang jelas gradiasi warna silver dan ungu terlihat sangat serasi sehingga berhasil membuat orang lain berpikir kalau itu adalah warna rambutnya yang asli.

"Loh? Ternyata Kazuya yang datang" ayah Hanamiya tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang anaknya. Murasakibara langsung beranjak dari punggung Hara yang akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah mengira akan jadi alas tidur si bocah raksasa dari Yosen. Dia merasa tertolong dengan kehadiran ayah Hanamiya.

Hara dan Murasakibara serempak memberi salam pada ayahnya Hanamiya yang sekilas tampak sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Murasakibara. Apa yang sedang dilakukan sosok raksasa ini didepan rumahnya? begitulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Paman akan pergi?" tanya Hara yang menyadari kalau pria itu sudah mengenakan mantel dan sepatunya dan membawa tas kerjanya.

"Iya. Ada urusan sebentar. Karena kau sudah datang kesini, bisakah kau menjaga Hanamiya untukku?" ayah Hanamiya terdengar sedikit memohon seolah sedang meminta tolong pada Hara untuk menjaga anak gadisnya.

"Ayah! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Hanamiya tidak percaya ayahnya mengatakan hal itu didepan temannya. Didepan Kazuya Hara pula! Biangnya iseng se-Kirisaki Daiichi!

Hara sudah hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kekesalan Hanamiya. Haaa~ dia selalu suka melihat wajah Hanamiya yang sedang marah atau kesal. Kaptennya itu akan terlihat seribu persen lebih imut saat sedang marah. Alisnya itu loh~~ ga nahan! Rasanya detik itu juga Hara ingin memasukkan Hanamiya kedalam karung dan membuangnya ke laut, ups membawanya pulang maksudnya.

"Tentu saja Paman! Kau bisa mengandalkanku!" Hara berkata dengan penuh semangat seolah baru saja mendapat jackpot. Ayah Hanamiya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Hara kemudian dia beralih kepada putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku akan kembali dalam satu atau dua jam" katanya seraya mengelus pipi Hanamiya dengan lembut kemudian keluar melalui pintu. Hara dan Murasakibara membungkuk sedikit saat pria itu melewati mereka. Lalu keduanya pun buru-buru masuk ke rumah sebelum Hanamiya menutup pintunya.

"He-hei!" Mereka tidak mempedulikan protes dari sang Bad Boy. "Tadaimaaaa!" seru Hara yang langsung merebahkan diri disofa putih panjang di ruang tamu sementara 'adiknya' langsung menuju dapur. Bocah Titan itu tak kesulitan mencari dapur di rumah Hanamiya meski baru pertama kali ke rumahnya. Indera penciumannya memang sangat tajam. Dalam beberapa detik, Murasakibara sudah menemukan lemari makanan Hanamiya yang penuh dengan cemilan yang berbahan dasar coklat.

Hanamiya hanya bisa mengurut dada melihat kelakuan dua bocah bersurai ungu yang seenaknya saja menginvasi rumahnya. Ayahnya secara tak langsung memberi ijin pada Hara untuk masuk. Itu sama artinya memberi ijin pada Hara untuk menghancurkan hari liburnya yang tenteram. Tak hanya itu, ayahnya juga telah membuatnya malu dengan mengelus pipinya dan mengatakan pada Hara untuk menjaganya!

 _Kau percaya itu? yang ada malah aku yang harus menjaga kedua bocah ini agar tidak membuat kekacauan di rumahku!_ Urrggghhh! Hanamiya menggertakkan giginya. Quality Time yang dimiliki Hanamiya sudah resmi dihancurkan oleh dua bocah bersurai ungu bernama Hara dan Murasakibara.

 **xoxoxo**

"mmm…mmm…mm... Kau benar, stok cemilan coklatnya banyak sekali" tak sampai sepuluh menit, Murasakibara sudah kembali dari dapur sambil membawa banyak cemilan coklat dipelukannya yang tadi ia temukan di lemari makanan Hanamiya. Dia melintasi ruang tamu kemudian duduk di karpet bulu tebal, dibawah sofa tempat Hara berbaring. Bocah itu gak mempedulikan Hanamiya yang mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya? Apa kau akan memakan semua itu?" Hanamiya seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Hatinya merasa teriris, itupun bila ia memang punya hati, saat melihat cemilan-cemilan coklatnya sedikit demi sedikit masuk kedalam mulut besar Murasakibara. Waferku! Biskuitku! Coklatku! Cupcakeku! Hanamiya ingin menjerit rasanya saat melihat stok cemilannya selama sebulan ludes dalam beberapa menit saja oleh Murasakibara.

"Kaaan~ apa kubilang!" ujar Hara cuek. Cowo itu kemudian bangkit dan duduk disofa, mengambil sekeping biskuit coklat dari stok cemilan Hanamiya yang sudah diambil alih oleh Murasakibara.

"Teme! Kau sengaja membawanya kesini kan!" Hanamiya menghampiri Hara kemudian menarik kerah jaketnya dengan kasar. Meski tubuh Hanamiya lebih kecil tapi cengkramannya cukup kuat untuk menarik tubuh cowo bubblegum itu. Hara hanya melemparkan seringai lebar penuh kepuasan karena berhasil mengusili kaptennya. Dia bahkan tak peduli seandainya Hanamiya membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Tadinya Hara ingin memberikan uang pada Murasakibara agar bocah itu tak mengganggunya, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan pentingnya di Akihabara. tapi sebuah ide gila dan juga bayangan wajah Hanamiya yang penuh kemarahan terlintas di otak super iseng Hara.

Dia rela meninggalkan kaki-kaki indah nan mulus itu demi melihat Hanamiya mencapai kekesalan tingkat tinggi. Ada rasa bangga dan kepuasan dalam diri sang _power forward_ Kirisaki Daiichi itu saat dirinya berhasil mengerjai sang kapten.

"Hanami-chin, kau jangan memarahinya. Dia hanya menolongku kok" diluar dugaan, Murasakibara yang biasanya tidak peduli pada apapun dan siapapun, nyatanya baru saja membela Hara yang telah membantunya mendapatkan makanan dengan gratis saat ia tersesat di Akihabara. Kedua murid Kirisaki Daiichi itu serentak menoleh kearah si bocah Yosen.

"Eee~ Kau mengenalnya?" Hara sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Murasakibara memanggil Hanamiya dengan panggilan khas si bocah Titan yang selalu memanggil nama orang ditambah suffix –chin dibelakangnya. Tapi bukankah hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu?

"Tentu saja. Kraukk.. Hanami-chin kan salah satu Mukan no Goshou. Kraukkk…seperti Kiyoshi" Murasakibara menghabiskan wafer coklatnya kemudian melemparkan bungkusnya ke lantai begitu saja seolah berada di rumahnya sendiri, mengacuhkan sang tuan rumah yang tengah melotot padanya.

"Tsk! Jangan menyebut namanya didepanku! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh seperti itu!" Hanamiya makin meradang. Kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis. Pertama, dia tidak suka mendengar orang lain menyebut-nyebut Kiyoshi Teppei didepannya karena mendengar namanya saja selalu membuat sang Bad Boy frustasi dan bergairah….. untuk mematahkan lututnya yang satu lagi.

Kedua, Murasakibara seenaknya saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh yang malah membuat namanya terdengar seperti nama seorang _power forward_ berambut merah dari SMU Shohoku. Dan yang terakhir, ruang tamunya jadi berantakan dengan dengan bungkus bekas cemilan yang bertebaran dimana-mana dan sisa remah-remah makanan karena si bocah Titan!

Hanamiya yang meradang kemudian mengambil telepon wireless-nya yang berada di sebelah sofa dan mencoba menghubungi Furuhashi di kamarnya. Biasanya dia akan menghubungi Seto terlebih dahulu bila ada keadaan mendesak. Tapi kalau si bocah semprul sampai datang ke rumahnya, itu berarti Seto dan yang lainnya mengabaikan Hara.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Alhamdulillah bisa update juga :D walaupun masih gantung :( Maaaaaaf, sedang dilanda writers block T.T but feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)


End file.
